


“This world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.” ~Commander Reyes

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“This world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.” ~Commander Reyes

Blackwatch had brought so many changes in your life. You made plenty of friends and you kept a few of them close. Opportunities presented themselves to you everywhere you went. And for the first time in your life, you really enjoyed what you did. But what you cherished most was the feeling that you finally found somewhere you belong.   
Apart from the company of your friends, you could drift away from the intensity that Blackwatch could sometimes be. The huge base provided a lot of areas in which you could spend time with yourself, a few small niches people rarely cared to visit.   
You didn’t do much, that time primarily consisted of you just listening to music, playing with your hair, little things that brought you solace. Little did you know, however, you weren’t as alone as you thought.   
The way you fiddled with your hair and tapped your foot to the rhythm of the music melted Gabriel’s heart. He could watch you like this for hours on end, absorbing every movement from afar, mesmerized by you.   
There were times when he thought about just lifting you up and taking you to his bedroom during these moments, but he didn’t want to disturb such a beautiful image. Besides, if anyone dared to interfere, he’d have to go through all the trouble of killing them. For now, he was just happy to enjoy these moments with you.   
But as time went by, he began to get more impatient and ambitious. You began to see him more and more throughout your day, and before you knew it, he was beginning to make his way into the close knit of friends you held dear. And Gabriel, under the sweet facade he presented to you, was beginning to make his plans into reality.   
On one particularly lonely night when he couldn’t seem to get you out of his mind, he decided to act. It didn’t take much for him to sneak into your bedroom, he knew the base better than anyone. When he came into your room, he couldn’t help but to admire you, just as he had always been doing. But now you were right in front of him. He could see all your minor facial contortions moving while you slept, the way you seemed to embrace yourself in your sleep, and those cute little moans of yours gave him butterflies.  
His hand cupped your cheek, your body took a moment to notice what was happening and your eyes fluttered open, “G-Gabe?”  
He hush you, closing the gap between the two of your lips with a light kiss. In your drowsy confusion, you asked, “W-What’re you doing?”  
He chuckled, “I’m going to make you mine,” a firm hand grabbed your wrists and held them above your head, “This world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.”


End file.
